Psycho Neighbours
by AbhainnGealach
Summary: The slightly surreal saga of serial killer Hudson. Please read and review :)


_**I do not own Neighbours, I just decided to play in the neighbourhood.**_

**Psycho Neighbours**

Hudson looked at the text on his phone in confusion. Why did Josh want to train right now? He sighed in annoyance. Might as well. He shoved his phone in his pocket and headed for the pool.

When he got there, he could see no sign of Josh.

"Josh, I'm here! I thought you wanted to train?" he called out loudly as he looked around.

"Right here," Josh said from behind him.

Hudson turned. He gestured at Josh's jeans and t-shirt. "I thought you wanted to train?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Why did you lie about going to see that coach?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hudson snapped in disdain.

"I think you do. Did you have something to do with what happened to Robbo?"

Hudson snorted. "I didn't have anything to do with Robbo."

"You're lying."

Hudson moved forward until he was nose to nose with Josh. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said through clenched teeth and pushed Josh.

Josh studied Hudson's face. "You _did_ do it," he gasped.

"You've got no proof. "

"The police will find something."

"There's nothing to find."

"They'll look harder when I go tell them."

"They won't believe you. I'm already in the clear."

"I'll make them listen," Josh insisted and turned to leave. Hudson grabbed Josh's arm, spun him around and punched Josh square in the face with his gloved fist. Josh staggered back from the blow, his hand going up to cover his nose.

He looked at Hudson in confusion. "Where did those gloves come from?"

"My pocket," Hudson quipped as he stuck his foot out and shoved Josh farther off balance. Josh toppled over, smacking his head on the ground and rolling into the pool. A small smile tugged the corner of Hudson's mouth as he stood and watched as the bubbles stopped flowing from the unconscious Josh's nose. He nodded in satisfaction and hurriedly slipped from the building.

He checked his watch and then hurried his steps. He was nearly late to meet Chris. If Josh wasn't already dead, Hudson would want to kill him for the delay. He finally reached Number 24 and swept his gaze around to make sure no one was watching. He slipped around the back and tried the door. It was open. Good, Chris was already here.

He opened the door and went inside. The house was dim and he could see the glow of candles in the next room.

"What are you doing in here?" said a voice behind him. Hudson turned and glared at Mason. Mason pursed his lips and looked down his nose at Hudson.

"I'm meeting Chris, go away."

"You shouldn't be in here."

Hudson rolled his eyes and turned to walk into the next room. Chris was relaxing on the floor, but he got up when Hudson walked in.

"I was starting to wonder where you were," he said and then turned as Mason walked in behind Hudson.

"You two shouldn't be in here. It's not right," Mason admonished and pursed his lips as he glared at the couple.

"The house is empty, Mason, who cares?" Hudson snorted dismissively.

"And those candles are dangerous."

Chris looked at Mason and then at Hudson. "You must be joking."

Hudson grinned and picked up one of the candles. "Oh, no, I better be careful, I might drop this candle." Hudson pretended to stumble and then chuckled.

Mason frowned. "That's not funny, Hudson. You shouldn't be doing that."

"Relax, Mason. I really don't think anybody's going to mind," Chris sighed.

"That doesn't make it right," Mason snapped.

Hudson jabbed at Mason with one of the candles, causing Mason to jump. "Don't do that."

Hudson laughed and jabbed at Mason again with the candle. Mason slapped Hudson's hand away, but it hit the candle and knocked it to the floor.

"Good job," Hudson crowed and bent down to pick up the candle. Mason bent to pick it up at the same time and bumped into Hudson, causing them to both stumble back.

Hudson huffed out a sigh and reached for the candle again and picked it up.

"Hudson!" Mason shouted in annoyance and began to stomp at the carpet where it was beginning to smoke. "You have to be careful."

Hudson glared at Mason and then slid his arm along the folding table Chris had set up, knocking all the candles to the floor.

"You shouldn't do that!" Mason shouted and rushed for the candles. Hudson nudged Chris and began to laugh as he watched Mason pull off his jacket and begin to beat ineffectively at the flames. Hudson suddenly noticed Mason eyes began to bulge and grabbed Chris by the arm.

"RUN!" he shouted and bolted from the house out the back door, dragging Chris along behind him.

"What?" Chris finally managed to blurt out once they'd made it outside, but Hudson ignored him and kept going.

"Hudson, Mason is still in there!" he yelled, resisting Hudson's pull. Hudson turned and looked at Chris.

"Get down!" Hudson warned and dropped to the ground; Chris followed and winced as Hudson had nearly pulled his arm from the socket.

Chris turned his face to Hudson and had opened his mouth to ask a question when they heard a female voice shout at them.

"Are you boys okay?" Sonya called to them as she ran in their direction. Chris' eyes widened in surprise and Hudson turned and opened his mouth to tell her to get down when the house exploded.

Sonya gave a shriek and then dropped to the ground as a pane of glass flung by the explosion sliced Sonya's head from her neck. Chris turned to the side and was noisily sick as Hudson stared at Sonya's headless body in surprise.

"Wow, that was….bizarre," Hudson remarked and looked back at the flame-covered house. He chuckled.

"I guess Mason really was just full of hot air," Hudson joked.

"This is insane," Chris said, shaking his head.

Hudson grinned. "It's great, isn't it?" He stood up, grabbing Chris' hand as he did so, pulling Chris to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

***PN***

Georgia finished her final song and nodded at the applause. She stepped down from her little stage and walked over to where Kyle stood to watch her perform.

"Another great one, babe," he said to her and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said and led him to a table to sit down. "An agent was here earlier. I talked to him after he heard me sing. He wants me in Sydney in two days to sign me and start recording an album."

Kyle looked at her, his expression a mixture of surprise and pleasure. "Two days, that's quick."

She nodded and took a drink from a bottle of water. "I'm going. I want to do this. I've just felt so….." she broke off with a sigh and Kyle put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Since you couldn't save Robbo," he said.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I'll go with you then," he offered suddenly.

"What? Really?"

"Sure, why not. I don't want to sit around here and wait for you to come back."

She smiled.

"Besides, I can be your bodyguard," he told her as he puffed out his chest. Georgia laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't know when I'll be back."

"Sure, I'm sure. If you need proof, then …." he paused for a moment and tapped his chin as he looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. He dropped his gaze to her face again. "I'll marry you, then you can't get rid of me."

"Uhhh," was all Georgia could manage. Kyle's offer had taken her by surprise.

"I mean it, let's tie the knot and then I can be married to a famous singing star and live a life of leisure."

Georgia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, then, let's do it."

"I guess we should get you a ring to make it look all official, and tell everyone and then start packing," Kyle suggested.

"I guess we should."

Georgia put her guitar in its case and looped her arm with Kyle's as they headed for the door. They bumped into Kate as they were leaving.

"Hi, how are you?" Kate asked, her glance lingering on Kyle.

"Getting married," Kyle replied with a huge grin. Georgia was slightly surprised by Kyle's announcement, but managed to keep it hidden.

"You are? Congratulations!" Kate quickly gave each of them a squeeze.

"Thanks," Georgia said as she hugged Kate back.

"And then we're moving to Sydney, Georgia's going to sign a record deal."

Kate grabbed Georgia back into a hug. "That's so exciting! Wow! Don't forget me when you're famous," Kate teased.

"I'll try not to," Georgia said.

"Look, Kate, we really have to get going," Kyle said.

"Oh, sure, okay. Well, I hope I see you before you leave," Kate said and gave them a small wave as they walked away. She had lowered her hand and turned to walk into Charlie's when the sound of the Kapoor's house exploding filled the night.

Kate joined the others who were running toward Ramsay Street. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the fire and hurried over to where she could see Amber and Imogen were standing.

"What happened?"

Amber turned her tear-streaked face to Kate. "Hudson, Mason and Chris were in there."

Kate gasped. "What? How do you know?"

"We saw them go in. We didn't think anything of it, but then it looked like a fire had started and suddenly, the house exploded," Imogen explained.

"No…" Kate moaned.

Imogen looked at Kate. "I thought you and Mason broke up?"

"We did, but I still care about him."

Amber turned to see who else was around and caught sight of Hudson and Chris running down the street, away from the fire.

"Look!" she said and pointed.

"Is that Hudson and Chris?" Kate asked as she wiped tears from her eyes to clear her vision.

"Yes. Mason must have gotten out, too," Imogen said and began craning her neck to see around the house.

"He didn't, he's dead, I'm sure of it," Kate wailed.

Imogen looked at her. "Maybe not."

"I'd know if he were still alive," Kate insisted. She turned and began to wander away from Amber and Imogen.

"Kyle's leaving me, Mason's dead," she muttered. She stopped and threw her hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do now?" she screamed at the sky. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Should we do something?" Imogen whispered to Amber.

Amber shook her head. "No, she just needs to be melodramatic right now."

"Right," said Imogen.

Kate suddenly lifted her head. "I know," she said to herself. "I'll become a nun, then I won't have to get my heart broken anymore!"

She stood up, brushed the grass from her knees and began to walk home. She was sure she could find a nunnery or convent online. Then she could leave all this heartache and pain behind and start a new life – the sooner the better.

***PN***

Chris relished the feel of the wind in his hair as he and Hudson drove down the highway.

"We've been driving all night, we should stop and get some breakfast soon," Chris said. "Do you think it will be okay?"

"Should be, I doubt anyone will have caught up with us, or if anyone is even coming after us at all," Hudson said.

"You don't think they are?"

"No, I don't. Only Sonya and Mason knew we were in that house and they're both dead."

Chris nodded. "Good point. I'll watch for some place to stop."

Hudson turned on the radio and started bobbing along to his favorite song. Chris pointed out a place they could stop and eat and Hudson nodded yes in time with the music. Chris pulled in by the restaurant and parked.

They were happily oblivious to some of the looks they were getting from the other diners. They paid for their food and left the restaurant, never noticing the news bulletin that was on the TV behind the counter that was displaying their photographs.

Hudson got behind the wheel to take his turn at driving. Chris quickly switched on the radio and turned it up as one of his favorite songs came on. The news came on when the song ended and Hudson and Chris looked at each other in surprise when they heard they were the subject of a manhunt.

"There was a television on in that restaurant," Chris remarked.

"Yes, there was. You think those people saw us on the news?"

"I hope not. I don't want to go to jail. Mason's death was an accident."

Hudson didn't bother to tell Chris about Robbo or Josh.

"We're running low on petrol," Hudson observed.

"We can't stop, we'll get caught."

"Well you said yourself it was an accident. Does it matter?"

Flashing lights of police cars appeared on the horizon behind them. Hudson muttered a curse and frowned. Chris' phone started to ring. He glanced in confusion at a number he didn't recognize. He went ahead and answered it. He listened for a moment and then turned to Hudson.

"It's the police. The detective says if we should hand ourselves in so we can tell our side of the story."

"Hang up," Hudson snapped and noticed the police cars had almost caught up to them.

"But, they're willing to listen to us," Chris argued.

Hudson reached over, snatched the phone from Chris' hand and tossed it out the window.

"Hudson!"

"They won't really listen," Hudson said.

Chris looked around at the passing scenery, which had become desert scrubland and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"It's us, together to the end, right?" Hudson asked and held out his hand. Chris looked at him a moment and smiled as he took Hudson's hand.

"To the end," he agreed and Hudson sped up and drove them off the edge of the Grand Canyon.

**THE END**


End file.
